Os desejos mais importantes de Namikaze Minato,
by Nanase Kei
Summary: nunca revelados à ninguém. Minato centred, 30 Cookies, set Outono, tema 11: Honestidade


**Os cinco desejos mais importantes da vida de Namikaze Minato,**

nunca revelados à ninguém.

**_X_**

**O primeiro - de que acreditassem:**

Ele mentia muito. Não por malícia, mas por necessidade – em todas as situações que um garoto de dez anos julgasse necessário. E era bom nisso. Jamais perdia a calma, e sustentava cada uma de suas enganações com um sorriso tranqüilo nos lábios. Todos acabavam acreditando, de um jeito ou de outro.

Por isso, depois daquela briga com os colegas, não hesitou em anunciar, sem a menor insegurança na voz: _"Eles começaram." _E manteve o olhar inocente, sem culpa, diante da expressão desconfiada do _sensei _Jiraiya.

E então aquele desgraçado chegou – o maldito intrometido.

"_Não."_

**_X_**

**O segundo - de socar aquele estúpido:**

"_Não foram eles."_ Acrescentou, diante do olhar de Jiraiya. "_Eles estavam só brincando – ele começou, eu vi." _E isso o irritou ainda mais – porque, se ele era bom em mentir, aquele babaca era bom em falar a verdade: Quando ele falou, os outros garotos concordaram. O _sensei _abriu um sorriso debochado quando se virou para encará-lo.

"_Bom, parece que vou ter que dobrar a sua quantidade de exercícios de novo, Minato." _O loiro bufou, encarando o dedo-duro com ódio.

"_Que foi? É sua culpa por sair mentindo por aí!" _Ele disse, dando-lhe a língua. Mas virou o rosto depressa demais ao fazer isso – o capuz caiu para trás, mostrando o rosto direito e libertando os cabelos ruivos. E quando os olhos cor de chocolate o encararam, Minato sentiu sua raiva se evaporar.

Ela podia parecer um garoto, mas, definitivamente, não era um.

**_X_**

**_Um momento solto (necessário para o andamento da história):_**

"Então... Hokage, hein?" Fez Jiraiya, sorrindo. "O maior desejo da vida de muita gente."

Ele sorriu de leve, apoiando os pés na mesa. "O meu também."

Estava sendo honesto, ou pelo menos achava que sim.

_**X**_

**O terceiro (muito e muitos anos depois) – de também tê-lo visto:**

"_Sonhei com ele."_ Veio a voz de Kushina, deitada ao seu lado, com um sorriso preguiçoso no rosto. "_Ele é lindo. Ele é perfeito." _Limitou-se a encará-la, surpreso. Não precisou perguntar para saber quem era. Sorriu, mas ela franziu a testa. "_Mas se parece mais com você do que comigo. Não é justo."_

"Sorte dele." Falou, rindo da expressão emburrada da esposa. Mas a verdade é que nunca sentiu tanta inveja dela como naquele momento.

_**X**_

**O quarto – de não ter dito nada:**

"_Não sei como você lida com essa responsabilidade._" Ela disse, jogada no sofá, enquanto ele terminava de ler outro relatório de missões. "_Eu não seria capaz de tomar conta da vila toda."_

_"É porque você pensa como se fosse um sacrifício."_ Respondeu, sorrindo calmamente. _"Eu amo essa vila. Eu seria capaz de tudo para protegê-la. Ela é a coisa mais valiosa para mim."_

_**X**_

_**Uma pergunta (sem resposta):**_

Quando alguém fala algo errado acreditando que é a verdade, pode ser considerado uma mentira?

_**X**_

_**Um segundo momento (igualmente solto, e igualmente necessário):**_

Traçou o selo com os dedos. Quis que eles sangrassem enquanto isso, mas nada aconteceu. E as frases ecoando em sua mente – suas próprias verdades.

("Eu amo essa vila.")

("Eu seria capaz de tudo para protegê-la.")

O recém-nascido abaixo dele agitou os bracinhos sem entender o que acontecia, feliz por presenciar um rosto familiar.

("Ela é a coisa mais valiosa para mim.")

Estava mentindo, e nem tinha percebido.

**X**

**O quinto – de ter podido falar com ele, uma única vez:**

Não que tivesse adiantado. Ele não teria conseguido falar o necessário, afinal. Ele mentia muito. E, se pudesse, ele teria pegado-o nos braços e diria-lhe uma meia-verdade, que era um fato, mas não o que deveria falar na hora. _"Naruto"_, falaria – porque teve tão poucas oportunidades de falar isso. E então ele acariciaria os cabelos do filho e diria-lhe: _"eu te amo"_ – porque lhe faltaria a coragem necessária para lhe dizer "_me perdoe"._

**X**

**Os cinco desejos mais importantes da vida de Namikaze Minato,**

nunca realizados.

(é claro que, se alguém lhe perguntasse, diria todo tipo de desejos, menos estes cinco – mas ele mentia muito, afinal)


End file.
